Candy?
by Zighana
Summary: SAM pays a visit to remind the teenagers of Camp Crystal Lake to ALWAYS follow Halloween tradition. Jason just sits back and watches the carnage. Short, sweet, albeit very creepy! Rated M for various reasons!


Candy?

October 31st, 1982

Today was Halloween, and Jason was going to have his hands full this time around. Teens that would enter his territory to test their bravery and push their luck for the approval of their friends would meet an untimely end by Jason's weapon of choice. Today was no different, rather than there would be more lives to end. He scouted the area and found about 2 station wagons driving through the woods with children clad in adorable costume and then teenagers driving BMWs and Buicks (presumably their parents') along with the station wagons, laughing and filling the once pristine wood air with marijuana smoke and Heineken bottles thrown out the windows, one of them narrowly missing Jason's head. Oh, how Jason was going to have a fun time picking them off one by one…

But what caught his eye were the children, giggling and enjoying life, wearing the most adorable costumes, and considered sparing them. They were innocent; they had done nothing wrong but had their parents drag them into his territory. It's the teenagers that he won't be so merciful to. They were the reason he drowned; they were responsible for the death of his mother, the only one who ever loved him. They ruined his life, and he deserves to bring them the most painful deaths he can humanly deliver. And anyone that gets in his way _will_ be sorry… He skillfully mapped out his victims' resting places in the comfort of behind the bushes. Every nook and cranny was stored in his mind; there was no safe place for the victims to hide or find shelter in. He was ready.

With reflexes like a cat despite his large frame, he snuck towards one of the cabins said teenagers were inhabiting and saw girls giggling, bouncing and flouncing with their hairs in shades of blondes, brunettes, and reds. Boys were whistling, smoking, and commenting on the girls' slutty excuse for costumes. Jason resisted the urge to burst through the cabin and slaughter them all for such disgusting behavior, but stopped himself. _Patience, Jason_. He told himself. _Patience is a Virtue__. That's what Mother always tells you…_

Something in his being forced him to turn around. There was what appears to be a boy, clad in orange footie pajamas and a burlap sack for a head. The burlap sack had buttons for eyes and a stitched on smile for lips. The boy was carrying a bag that had browning red fluid that Jason registered as blood. _What was in the bag_, he pondered. But the boy's demeanor was ominous, so creepy; it set him on edge. The thing isn't human, Jason could feel an air of…supernatural evil. Jason called the boy It. It stared at Jason with its button eyes and cocked its head to the side. Silence emanated between the two, and then It left Jason alone and went to the cabin that Jason was scoping out and knocked.

A blonde bimbo answered the door clad in a cheerleader outfit with the shirt midriff and a skirt so short one could see her panties. Her hair was in two pigtails and she blew a bubble with her bubblegum to add to the pseudo cuteness. When her baby blue eyes cast downward at It, she scowled.

"What are you supposed to be?" She asked. It said nothing as it held out its bag. The girl looked, and instead of giving It candy she poured her beer on him and threw the bottle into his bag.

"Happy Halloween. Next time wash your costume, you smell like a dead whore you little shit. Now fuck off!" With that she slammed the door. Jason made a mental note to kill her later. But instead of It walking away crying like any normal kid, It knocked again, only more persistent.

The irritated blonde answered the door again with spite in her eyes.

"Go away you little runt!" She screamed, but found no one there. Thinking that the little boy was about to perform a trick, she dug into her purse and pulled out a can of mace.

"Alright you little shit; I got your candy right here…" She walked deeper into the woods, farther away from her house, her sanctuary. _What a silly little girl she is_, Jason thought. She walked around in a circle, ready to pounce at the slightest sound of movement. But what she found, which was rather odd, was a jack-o-lantern perched in the middle of the road. Staring at it with precaution she slowly eased her way towards it, only to be thrown to the ground and dragged into the cuts by an unseen force, who giggled like a child.

The last few minutes all Jason could hear was screams, blood spilling, sickening squelches of human flesh being torn apart by blades, bones crunching, and giggling of an innocent child. That alone sent shivers even down Jason's spine to hear such childish laughter drowning out the screams of the blonde cheerleader.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

The party-goers stopped what they were doing when they heard that eerie knock at the door.

"That's probably Marsha," One of them said.

"She went out to go get the trick-or-treater." Another added. A boy, whose Marsha's boyfriend, decided to go to the door as the incessantly creeping knocking arose. When he opened the door, and he was taken aback in horror.

It was his girlfriend, her head replaced by a pumpkin on her shoulders, and her arms held her head, whose eyes were gouged out and had a Columbian Necktie. Her blood-drenched cheerleader outfit had eerie words that made the entire cabin scream.

**YOU'RE NEXT.**

Jason stood before It, secretly admiring It's creativity. But little did Jason know that It was just getting started.

Within hours all of the teenagers that resided in the cabins were mercilessly slaughtered and turned into macabre works of art; their blood painted the walls and no one noticed that the blood was real. Jason looked in awe at such a strange supernatural force that only It can produce. When It was finished, It began stealing all of the candy from the dead corpses and stuffed them into It's burlap sack. Jason walked into the cabin and stared, but otherwise did nothing. When It acknowledged Jason's presence, It cocked It's head to the side and walked over to him. It dug into It's burlap sack, and pulled out a handful of candy and shoved it into Jason's hand. Accepting the little peace treaty, Jason sat down and ate the candy like an obedient little boy. Soon, It sat down next to Jason and they ate their candy in silence. It stared at Jason, and took off the mask, revealing his face. Jason nodded and with one syllable he whispered,

"SAM."

It nodded and held up an old picture from the floorboards of the cabin. It was Jason at ten years old, standing before a sea of campers for a Halloween get-together. He was the only one who wore a costume; the only one who followed Halloween tradition. And one of the few children that survived the mysterious disappearances of the kids who refused to celebrate tradition...

Jason understood; SAM only came to Camp Crystal Lake to remind the children to _always_ follow tradition. And boy did he remind those rotten teens! SAM patted Jason's shoulder and emptied the contents of his bag onto the floor, put on his mask, and left the cabin. Jason looked at the candy, and ate it in silence. He may have been a killer, but he _always_ followed tradition. No matter what.

"Trick 'o' treat!" chorused the voices of children looking for candy. Like a good individual, Jason put on his mask and opened the door to find innocent-looking children holding out their bags for goodies. Now where did he put that darn candy…

"Nice costume Mister," A little girl dressed as a bumblebee said through her missing front teeth.

"I even like your decorations. Really spooky!" A boy added. He was dressed as a fireman. Jason nodded and found where he stashed the candy: Inside Marsha's decapitated head. He held out the head for the children to see and popped off her wig revealing candy covered in blood and brain fragments. Instead of shrieking the kids looked onward with awe and glee, happy that there was someone who brought wonderful spirit into Halloween. They snatched up the candy like locusts and fled, thanking Jason. Jason slammed the door and rested on Marsha's laden corpse, exhausted from the events that occurred this night. Oh how much he loved Halloween.

~Fin~

(AN: Columbian Necktie is where a victim's neck of slit and their tongue is yanked through and pulled through the slit, imitating a necktie. Similar to the Glasgow smile, only more deadly, painful, and possibly fatal. Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Bye! )


End file.
